


Funny, Little World

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Ass Play, Awkward Romance, Body Worship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Flirting, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Princes & Princesses, Resolved Sexual Tension, Royalty, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s been a whirlwind of a morning. To put it nicely.





	Funny, Little World

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2! DAY 2! DAY 2! Okay but now I'm imagining a reimagining with Queen Narissa poisoning her own son who defiantly rejects her and her evil schemes at the masquerade ball (WHERE WE MAYBE GET SOME SHY MLM DANCING) and then Robert swoops in with that life-saving, curse-breaking kiss BAYBEE UGH IT WOULD BE SO GOOOOOD

*

It's been a whirlwind of a morning. To put it nicely.

Giselle's prince barges into Robert's apartment without a single friendly greeting to Robert or Morgan, knocking over his things by spinning Giselle and jumping on his coffee table. He pulls an actual sword on Robert, threatening to _dispatch_ him. Whatever the hell _THAT_ means.

Robert trusts Nancy with Giselle and the prince, as well as looking out for Morgan, as she visits briefly. Not that he believes Prince Edward would hurt his daughter. Morgan has perched herself with arms folded to Prince Edward's shoulder, completely mesmerized by his stories of troll-hunting and horse-riding and celebrating his last name-day with an extravagant, golden ball.

He drifts into the background, smiling, pulling off his dark blue robe and boxer-briefs. Robert cranks the shower-knob for hot, steaming water, letting it hit his face and neck, dangling his head back. Robert's dark, thinning hair plastering to his skull.

That song… Giselle's funny, little song… it circles and circles and circles around in his mind.

A low, melodic hum escapes Robert. He lathers up a bright pink loofa with bar soap, distracted. "_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_…" Robert sings to himself, his voice lifting to a higher, softer pitch. "_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_…"

The shower-curtain, printed with lily pads and flower, shifts open.

"Yes?" Prince Edward asks cheerfully, poking his head in.

Robert screams out, alarmed, and the other man does the same. There's flailing and more confused, mimicking screaming from Prince Edward and getting soap in Robert's eyes. "Why are you here!?" Robert bellows out, desperately trying to cover himself.

"You were singing!" Prince Edward seems flabbergasted by the hostility. "My heart longs to be joined in song—I only thought—!"

_ "GET OUT!!!" _

He doesn't need this. He doesn't need this random, handsome prince to barging into every aspect of his life. Enchanting the interests of Giselle, who just got used to living somewhere else other than Andalasia, or his future spouse Nancy, or his daughter. _Handsome_—oh god, Robert mentally sighs. 

This is not the time to be getting _enchanted_ himself.

Prince Edward clears his throat, frowning, lifting his head regally. "My deepest apologies," he says. "I did not mean to terrify you once more in your own dwelling, peasant. I will take my leave. Farewell." He dramatically spins on his heel, his cape fluttering.

"Robert…"

The other man hesitates, his blue eyes squinting up. "Hm?"

Robert laughs out, nervously. Almost shyly. "My name is Robert, and… _why_… are you staring… at me…?" he trails off, as Prince Edward gazes over Robert's wet, naked muscles, nodding and rubbing his jaw in contemplation.

"Your physique is quite agreeable, I must say. You must have fought many trolls and ruffians in your day."

"Uhh, no. Just the urge to binge on ice cream for dinner," Robert says weakly, flushing red. He's still using one hand to cover his dick.

"_Iced_… _creme_?" Prince Edward's face brightens into a grin. "How decadent!"

He unclasps his velvety, purple cape, flinging it ceremoniously onto the toilet-seat. 

Robert watches him, speechless, while Prince Edward strips off his leather gloves, also flinging them, right into the sink. "Aren't you into… erm, _princesses_?"

"Why yes!" Prince Edward replies, grinning wider, easing off his boots and the outer portion of his puffy, velvet costume and revealing a simple, white tunic underneath. Robert's mouth drops open. He's uncertain by now if it's protest and shock motivating this. "However, a man with a golden heart is far more rare than a princess where I come from."

Off comes the pantaloons and undergarments. Robert quickly looks away, reddening further in mortification. Oh, _shit_.

He's build like a god. A very _well-endowed_ god.

"And twice as lovely," Prince Edward adds, studying Robert's body greedily and approaching. His naturally friendly demeanor unwavering. "Would you allow me the honors, Robert? If I may?"

_ "I don't…" _

Robert has no idea what he means until the prince steps into the tub with him, standing with Robert, basking gleefully under the hot water. 

"You needn't be coy," Prince Edward murmurs, turning him in place until Robert's facing the wall. Soap gushes over Robert's upper shoulders and back, trickling down, as he massages the squishy, pink loofa over Robert's skin. "I bathe myself regularly, you know. Servants are not permitted to gaze upon a visage such as myself. Not when I have been saving myself."

A kind of trembling seizes him when Prince Edward's fingers grip lightly to his side. Robert clenches up, swallowing down a obscene, awed noise as those same manly fingers graze over one of Robert's buttocks, pinching down.

"I only wish for _my true love_ to see me like this…"

Robert tilts his forehead against a bath-tile, groaning out. Shit. He feels both of Prince Edward's hands clutching his ass, returning to pinching until his slippery-wet flesh throbs raw. A deep, mottled pink. Prince Edward's lips open to Robert's nape, disappearing and then kissing over his shoulder-joint and throat, worshiping him, pushing himself against Robert.

Funny, little world they're living in.

*


End file.
